In Your Ice & Fire
by NakedVengeance
Summary: They live in different countries. Daenerys in Meereen, Essos. Jon in Castle Black, Westeros. However they are able to sense what the other is feeling – despite being strangers. This is my crossover of In Your Eyes and Game Of Thrones. Daenerys will be Rebecca and Jon will be Dylan. The story is based on the In Your Eyes plot, however changes been made to fit my story.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 – The Young:_

Jon Snow adjusted his sled and looked anxiously around at his half siblings, as they prepared to go down the hill. Jon prepared himself as he slowly started to slide down. His heart started to race and he started to question whether it was safe or not.

Meanwhile Daenerys Targaryen sat in her desk at school. She was in the middle of a conversation when, she could feel her heart pumping faster and her breaths becoming shorter. She could feel the cold and tried to hug herself to keep warm.

Jon's sled started to pick up the pace, making him scared and nervous. He watched as he zoomed pass trees and how the snow flicked up and hit him in the face. As he wiped away the snow he saw what was in his immediate path, a big tree.

Daenerys face had gotten colder all of a sudden and she started to panic. She could see the big tree coming quickly. Dany started to shake and scream, in her desk. Before falling out of her desk to the floor, becoming unconscious.

The tree had arrived faster than Jon thought and the next thing he knew was, he collided with it and everything went black. Sounds of yelling faded into the distance has he felt his eyes droop close.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Twenty years:

Dany stared at herself in the mirror as she carefully got dressed. She assessed that her shoes went with her dress accordingly and that her hair complimented her earrings and other jewellery. Everything had to be perfect for tonight.

Jon got his usual surprise visit from his parole officer, Sir Mormont. Mormont was constantly on his back to make sure Jon stayed out of trouble. I didn't matter how much Jon denied being involved in the crime that had ruined his family, no one would believe him.

So Jon kept his mouth shut and finally accepted his fate. House Baratheon Corporation had ruin the Stark family with its corrupted ways. Jon thought back to how his father, Ed Stark had been approached by his best friend and CEO of House Baratheon, Robert Baratheon, wishing to bind House Stark Corporation to House Baratheon Co.

His father questioned whether to agree or not, however he knew his father could never deny his best friend. So House Baratheon Co brought House Stark Co under its wing. Robert Baratheon wished for Jon's father to work directly underneath him.

It hadn't been long that Robert Baratheon had drank himself in a stupor in which had cost him his life. The CEO position had been given to Robert Baratheon's eldest son, Joffery Baratheon. Joffery had police and the DEA brought in to investigate House Stark Co. Before they knew it, the police and DEA had found House Stark Co guilty of embezzlement of House Baratheon Co, as well as drug smuggling and trade of large quantity of assorted drugs ranging from illegal and pharmaceutical.

The bust had land Ed Stark on death row and the rest of his family locked up or on the run. Even though Jon did not bare the Stark last name he was arrested and founded guilty. Jon was sentenced for 5 years and found himself eligible for parole after serving 3 years.

Daenerys had made sure she looked absolutely perfect. She knew her fiancé would either approve of her attire or ask her to change.

"Sorry I'm late honey. Work has just been crazy lately." Daenerys heard her fiancé say.

"That's fine, I'm just finishing up." Dany replied back. She turned around to lean back against the bathroom sink. She watched Hizdahr walk in and loosen his tie, she watched as his eyes glazed over and his eyebrows raised.

"Is that what you're wearing?"

"Yes, unless you want me to change?"

"No you look fine." He replied before leaning over and kissing her lightly on her cheek. Dany smiled to herself slightly before turning back around to look back in the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Pool Cue:

Daenerys and Hizdahr walked into their friend's dinner party confident and poise. Hizdahr rested his hand on Dany's back and lightly guided her in. Dany felt extremely nervous and just hoped she didn't do anything to ruin the night for her and Hizdahr.

Meanwhile Jon had finished work and decided to head to his favourite bar in town, The Wall. As he walked in he felt a sense of familiarity and safeness. Jon ordered himself a beer and decided to play pool with a guy at the pool table for bets.

Hizdahr had ushered Dany to speak to some of the other wives that were talking. As Dany meekly joined in their conversations, she heard snippets of them talking about a friend that is having an affair. Daenerys was lost in thought that the voices started to fade.

Jon had played a few games of pool in which he had lost all of them. He was down to his last few bucks and decided to stop playing. The guy at the pool table kept hassling him to keep playing, however Jon denied his offers.

He was saved by his two friends, Pyp and Grenn. Pyp walked over and offered to play pool with the guy instead, as Grenn stayed to talk to Jon.

"When did you get out?"

"Couple of days ago."

"So what have you been working on man?" Grenn asked.

"Dirty cars, mostly." Jon replied sombre.

"Well better work's coming. You know a lot of businesses are going belly up in this economy." Grenn said looking around before lowering his voice to say,

"Tons of shit just sitting there, just waiting to be taken." Jon just nodded and look around at everyone in the bar.

"Well I'll be seeing you." Grenn said before getting up and walking away from him. Jon was shortly approached by Ygritte. She was a girl that Jon had had a crush on in like forever. She was always so smart and cute, Jon could never work up the nerve to ask her out.

"Hey." She said as she walked towards him.

"Hey, Ygritte." Jon replied nervously. She had asked if he was working and Jon replied back that he was still working at the car wash. He could tell she was not impressed, yet he continued trying to make small talk, before she told him she had to go.

Everyone was sitting down on lounges with a long coffee table in the middle. Daenerys sat next to the edge with her fiancé next to her. Diane was talking about a drawing class she was taking and about how much she loves taking it.

Some of the ladies was asking Dany if she was taking any classes. Daenerys expressed how she was meant to take a painting class but she isn't very good at it.

Before Dany had time to think she was hit with a sharp and sudden pain in her shoulder. It had thrown her to the ground, where she shrieked.

Jon looked up at the guy he was playing with pool early. The man was holding a broken pool cue and yelling about having a streak and how Jon had to go and ruin it. It wasn't long before Grenn and Pyp apprehended him and took him outside.

Dany could hear people saying her name. She looked up dazed and confused on what had just happened. She apologised to everyone and ensured them that she was fine.

Daenerys sat uncomfortably in the passenger seat on the ride home.

She could tell that Hizdahr was upset with her. She didn't like it when he was upset with her.

"Give me a little warning next time you're going to have a seizure, okay?" He spoke with disdain in his voice.

"It was a muscle spasm." Dany spoke quietly to him.

"Yeah, sure." Hizdahr replied back not too convinced.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – First Contact:

Jon woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. His head was pounding and his throat was dry. Jon looked around for his phone, before he found it in his blankets. He answered it and was greeted by his boss, tell him he was late for work.

Jon quickly tried to get ready, grabbing his boots, jacket and keys. He burst out the door to be hit in the face by reality. Jon remembered he had decided to walk back home instead of driving his truck last night. So he decided to run into town to pick his truck up at the bar.

Daenerys had decided to drive into town today to do some shopping. It wasn't a long drive at all, however she was happy to get out of the house. She stared through a window shop and decided she liked what they had, so she walked in.

Jon had got to his truck and jumped in. He took off down the road and headed to work. The song, Flowers in Your Hair by The Lumineers was playing on the radio. _Be in my eyes. Be in my heart_

Dany walked into the store and was greeted by a lady. Daenerys was asked whether she was looking for anything in particular. She told the woman, that she was just stocking up. Dany reached down on the counter to where some underwear was sitting. As she touched the fabric and looked at it, she could she a fuzzy image of a car radio.

He was getting so sick of this song. It always played on the radio constantly. As Jon reached down to change the station he noticed that he could see a blurry image of another hand touching women's underwear. Jon blinked and rubbed his face before putting his hand back. He could still see the hand, however instead of touch underwear it was now still.

Dany gasped and stared at her hand. She could see another hand reaching for a car radio. She heard some beeping and looked up, she could see a car coming towards her.

"Look out." Daenerys yelled before jumping back. Jon had heard a voice telling him to look out. His attention was brought back to him driving, as he swerved to miss the truck coming at him.

"Fuck." Jon said as his heart was pumping. Dany had heard someone say _fuck_ and she look around confused.

"What?" She asked out loud. Jon had heard a female voice and looked around in his car. He knew he was alone but he could just not believe what had happened.

"What?" Jon asked quietly.

"Who is that?" Daenerys asked looking around and feeling confused.

"Who said that?" Jon asked as he heard someone say something. Dany looked down and whispered to herself to 'Stop it'. She was trying to hold back her tears but couldn't help it. Was she going insane? Would she need help again? Daenerys had noticed the lady at the counter was asking her if she was ok, however Dany was too distracted to notice.

"Who said that?" Jon asked again, hearing a female voice saying, 'Stop it.'

"Stop this." Dany said more loudly and affirmative. She ran out of the shop and around the corner, where she rested her head against the shops window.

Jon looked around and quickly pulled over to the side of the road. He could still hear the female's voice in the back of his head, telling him to Stop it, stop this.

"Hey shut up." Jon said loudly to the voice. He heard the voice break down into a quiet sob.

"Can you hear me?" Jon asked in disbelief. "Who are you?" Jon asked curiously.

"I'm sorry." Dany said quietly

"I'm sorry, what am I sorry about, what did I do?" Dany heard the male's voice say.

"Who are you?" Dany asked desperately, hoping she wasn't going crazy.

"I asked you that." Jon asked. He waited to hear a reply but there was nothing. However he could see a store window.

"I'm looking at a store window. Am I looking at a store window?" Jon asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I am." Daenerys replied back to the voice.

"Are you me?" Jon struggled to ask.

"No, no, no you're in my head." Dany replied hysterically. She expressed how she must be losing it and how she's so scared.

"Where am I?" Jon asked.

"Uh you're on a road and there's a truck. I don't understand, what does the truck mean?"

"Well that means I have a truck." Jon replied chuckling lightly.

"I can see out there and I can see here too." Dany replied looking in front of her and seeing a car drive pass and hills in the background that were covered in snow. As well as seeing the small town in front of her. "It's like ones close and one's far away. I can see what's here and what's in my head." Dany said trying to catch her breath.

"This isn't your head lady, this is Castle Black."

"Castle Black?" Dany asked confused.

"Yeah it's a town in the north of Westeros."

"Westeros? Wait, you're real? You're a real person."

"Aw that's the sweetest thing anybody as said to me all day." Jon replied back. "Wait its hot there. Are you hot?"

"Yeah it's nearly summer." Daenerys said.

"I can feel the heat." Jon whispered. "I can hear you, like I can,"

"Hear myself." Dany finished his sentence.

"Wait, where are you? If you're not in my head, then where are you?" Jon asked curiously.

"Meereen, Essos." Dany replied back. Jon looked around surprised and pushed his hand through his hair. He couldn't believe that he was talking to someone in another country.

 _Authors notes:_

 _Sorry for the long wait._

 _Lost my usb, but now I have found it._

 _Thank you heaps megan. daisy .9 for the follow and favourite._

 _Also I.C.2014 yeah her husband is an arsehole._

 _I'm glad he's coming across like that, though._

 _Thanks for the review, btw_ :)


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors notes:_

 _I just want to thank Ebrahimhejres_

 _for the follow and favourite._

 _This chapter is dedicated to_

you Ebrahimhejres!

Chapter 5 – First Name Basis

Daenerys had to cut Jon off, when she was approached by a police officer. Asking her if she was alright and if she needed any help. She had waited until the police officer had left completely before trying to talk to Jon again.

"Are you there?" She asked quietly. Jon heard her voice once again and let out a deep breath.

"Wow, guess we got disconnected." Jon replied.

"Yeah someone came and I had to cut you off."

"Wait how?"

"I mean I could feel you trying to come in. This uh, this kind of swimming feeling in the back of my head, but I could stop it." Daenerys explained the best she could. "Uh I can't talk here people are um staring at me."

"Right. Yeah assuming I still got a job. I need to get to it, but I mean, we got to talk about this."

"Okay, later though. Seven o'clock?"

"Well, wait that's uh five my time, I'm still at work. Say ten, eight for me?

"Yeah, great, fine, okay."

"And if it doesn't work for some reason then uh…"

"It was nice meeting you." Daenerys finished Jon's sentence. "Hey it's snowing." Daenerys said smiling. Jon looked up and witnessed the small snowflakes as they fell and lightly kissed his skin.

XXXX

Daenerys and Hizdahr sat around the dining table eating dinner quietly, as per usual. However Dany couldn't stop thinking about what had happened today. She slowly put food in her mouth and then chewed if quickly.

Daenerys had watched her fiancé carefully as he ate. She wondered what he would be up to tonight. She had hoped he'd find something to do, so she could meet up with the guy she had met today.

"Oh my god, it's almost ten." Dany said feeling anxious as she looked at her watch.

"Why yes it is. Is it, some cause of excitement?" Hizdahr asked looking at his watch.

"No, no, just we ate so late."

"Yeah I told you it was going to be a long day." Hizdahr threw back at Dany.

"Yeah I know." Dany replied quietly, looking down at her plate. "I just meant, you must be tired and thinking about going to bed."

"Well, I'm not. Is that okay?"

"Of course." Dany exclaimed. There was a moment of silence as Hizdahr continued eating and then drank the rest of his wine.

"Actually um, there was a show I wanted to watch."

"Oh yeah that sounds fun for you." Daenerys said, as she watched Hizdahr get up and leave.

Daenerys got up and put the dishes in the sink for their cleaner to clean tomorrow. She walked to the study and closed the door. She walked in when she felt a sudden pull and she knew he was there.

"Uh, well, Hi. Wow I did not expect this to work." Jon exclaimed

"Yeah uh well me either."

"I've been trying to think of reasons why this would be happening to us."

"And did you come up with any?" Dany asked curiously.

"Well one thing did occur to me. Are you by any chance the Stranger?" Jon asked.

"No uh, ha. My name is Daenerys."

"Ha wow well I did even think of that. Well I'm Jon."

"Jon. That's nice."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Fake Phone Call

"So is this your place?" Jon asked Daenerys as he could see everything that she was looking at.

"Yeah, this is my house, I mean my fiancé's."

"Oh, so you're to be married soon?"

"Yeah I suppose. I don't know when that is though."

"Did you tell him about it?"

"No, I uh…I just wasn't sure."

"Maybe it's better if you don't right away."

"So is this your house?" Daenerys asked changing the subject.

"No, it's.. Yeah it is, but uh.. It's a little messy…heh." Jon said nervously as he tried to pick up as much of his crap and hide it away. "It's kind of the maid's decade off." Jon said chuckling slightly.

Daenerys smiled to herself and continue to try and catch a glimpse of his house.

"Oh my god, I have to ask you. Did you uhm get hit in the uh shoulder, like really hard?"

"Yeah sure did, sonabitch just like came at me with a pool cue." Jon replied to Daenerys.

"Yeah I know I was there and I was also at this dinner party." Daenerys said smirking to herself as spoke. She could hear light footsteps coming towards her direction. She knew it was her fiancé probably checking up on her. So she decided to quickly pick up the phone and hold it against her ear.

"Becky?" Hizadahr called out. She turned around as he opened the door to the study.

"Hi, sorry it's Missandei. I was just telling her about my smooth move from last night."

"You must tell it well."

"Yeah, what was that?" Daenerys said pretending that her conversation on the phone was real.

"God, yes, the kids sound amazing." "I'm sorry." Daenerys said to Hizdahr quietly, as she held her hand over the talk piece of the phone. Hizdahr just nodded and closed the door behind him.

"That was very smooth." Jon said.

"Thank you, Missandei." Daenerys spoke loudly in case her fiancé was close by.

"So that's your husband to be?"

"Yeah that's Hizdahr."

"Good looking guy."

"Yeah, he's in politics."

"Professional man."

"Yeah, I should probably go."

"Woah, do you want to talk again tomorrow?"

"Ok, but after Hizdahr goes to work. You're not planning on getting hit again, are you?"

"Well let's see, it's not in my book. I wouldn't have anyway, Worst I ever took was…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Sweet Sixteen

"Oh my god."

"What?" Jon asked.

"Did you ever go sledding and get really hurt?" Daenerys asked.

"I hit a tree."

"Of course, I got knocked out cold. I mean I must've been out for more than a minute."

"I still have the scar." Jon said quietly as she rubbed her scar, remembering the pain that came with it. "Daenerys that was twenty years ago."

"Damn." Daenerys said feeling shocked.

"My dad never let me go sledding again. Not that I was too keen to go again, anyways." "Hey what about when you were like, I don't maybe about sixteen years old? I mean you were all torn up about something. I want to say it was in the dead of summer. And it must've been a killer, because I must've been crossed out for a month."

"Oh, that is so embarrassing." Daenerys said knowing she was blushing.

"What?"

"I can't tell you.. It's too personal."

"Oh come on. You got to. You owe me a whole July."

"That was…Daario Naharis, my first boyfriend. I was so in love with him. He was twenty; we went out for like two months. And then he broke up with me right after we…You know."

"Oh, no wonder."

"Yeah, I mean right after."

"What a dick."

"Sorry if I…uh ruined your summer."

"No that's cool. I was used to having, weird moods and stuff I couldn't really explain."

"Yeah me too."

"I pretty much just thought you were pms."

"Yeah lots of people get us mixed up."

"I remember some other stuff too. I don't know, I guess it's all kind of personal."

"Like…mum." Daenerys said quietly.

"Yeah that figures. You were in college right?" Jon asked carefully.

"Yeah. She wasn't ever very well. She was…like me, kind of. Not much of a physical specimen." Daenerys finished saying as she held back her tears. There was a moment of silence between them before Dany worked up the courage to ask Jon something.

"Jon, there's something. Didn't make sense to me at the time, but you know, I always felt like there was someone with me. You know, just like a feeling. I felt it… more strongly than ever.. after she died. It helped. Did you ever feel that way?" Daenerys asked. She waited for his reply but there was nothing but silence.

"Why don't you tell me? I… remember your first night in prison?" Dany spoke quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Right, time to come clean."

"What did you do?" Dany asked carefully, without prying for too much information.


End file.
